


I'm ordinary but that's ok

by rynglrycrnwll



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: Things slowly went back to normal but one thing wouldn't change, Vanya's room was everyone's safe place.





	I'm ordinary but that's ok

Vanya wasn't allowed on missions or in training so she knew she couldn't help her siblings there. Vanya could, however, help her siblings at home which she did as much as possible. She was always there when her family was injured or scared. She knew all of their fears and knew everything that calmed them down. She learned bits and pieces of their native tounges to help them out and she knew when to bother them and when to leave them alone.

The first time she'd been there for Luther was when he'd been shot during one of their first missions. As soon as she'd heard what had happened she barged into the infirmary loudly proclaiming to their mom and Pogo that she wasn't leaving until Luther was better. Vanya had wanted powers at first but after seeing her siblings struggle with training and their powers she knew she was lucky to be ordinary. She had gone to Luther's bed side and held his hand until he'd woken up. Once awake she could see the look of confusion on his face, she hadn't been very close to him. She had told him she loved him and asked him to go back to sleep and get better soon. Luther had smiled and fallen asleep holding her hand.

The next time Vanya had found herself comforting Luther was after a failed mission a month or so later. Their father had punished him, he was number one so he was supposed to be the perfect leader and when the team failed he was blamed. Vanya had been walking to her room after dinner and had heard crying coming from Luther's room. She'd slowly peeked inside and when she saw the blood mixed with tears in his face she'd run over to his side as fast as she could. Vanya had spent the next half hour cleaning Luther up and then she spent an hour keeping him company and calming him down. She'd played her violin for him at one point which he'd loved. Eventually Luther had felt better and had told Vanya she should go to her room before they we're supposed to wake up, Vanya gave him a quick hug and complied but not before telling him to get her if he needed anything.

The next person she ended up helping was her brother Ben. Before Vanya had gotten close to Ben and Klaus she'd always envied her siblings powers but now, not so much. The first time she really got close to Ben was after Luther had healed, it had been about a week or so since the mission. Vanya was walking to her room when she saw Ben in the hallway outside his room with his face in his knees. Vanya sat down beside him and asked if he wanted to talk or be distracted. Ben had looked up at her and said he wanted to talk. Before that talk she'd never realized how much her siblings went through. Ben had to kill people, Klaus had to see the dead and she didn't even know how her other siblings were coping with their powers. She'd sat with Ben while he cried, slowly rubbing his back and whispering nice things to him. Now everytime they had a mission she'd check up on Ben at night and keep him company. 

A couple weeks later they had another mission. Klaus had shot someone after being attacked by a robber. Vanya had a habit of getting Luther to tell her what happened during each mission so she heard what happened almost immediately. She'd ran up to his room to be greeted with Klaus huddled up on his bed, covered in blood, with Ben trying to calm him down. Vanya knew Ben was injured so she sent him to the infirmary and took his place beside Klaus on the bed. She spent the next few minutes coaxing Klaus out of his she'll so she could talk to him. Eventually she discovered that the man he'd killed was following him. Vanya told him she's be right back and went to the library to grab some books their father had gotten on ghosts. She came back to Klaus's room and had him research how to banish ghosts with her. Eventually Klaus managed to send away the spirit, even though it took two days, and Vanya was so proud of him. She left the books with Klaus and told him to wake her up whenever he needed her, which he did. Vanya often woke up to Klaus sneaking under her covers with her and most of the time she'd just wrap her arms around him and wait till morning to ask what was wrong.  
One night she woke up to Klaus sneaking into her bed, which was normal, except for the fact that he was shaking and cold and wet as if he'd been outside in the thunderstorm. She'd sat up and hugged her brother, begging him to talk to her. Eventually he had calmed down enough to tell her what had happened. He'd told her about the mausoleum, being locked inside with the dead, how cold and damp it was and how he'd thought he'd be stuck there all night. Vanya had cried and held tight to Klaus all night long and well into the morning. She'd only stopped when their mother had come to get them for breakfast.

Vanya had never realized that Allison was in love with Luther until she'd seen Allison crying over one of Luther's shirts when he'd been injured again. Having been walking back to her room since their father had sent her away from Luther's bedside she had to pass Allison's room. As always, when Vanya heard crying she went to investigate. Vanya had never seen her sister anything but happy before so seeing Allison cry was a huge shock. Vanya slowly walked into the room and hesitantly sat down next to her sister. Allison had looked up startled and tried to brush off the fact that she'd been crying. Vanya had just given her a hug and told her she was there for her. Allison only took Vanya up on her offer a few times, but it was enough to show Vanya that she'd helped.

Diego was an odd person, he distanced himself from everyone except their mother so when Diego crept into Vanya's room she had been extremely shocked. Diego had stitched on the side of his head near his ear and he looked hurt, emotionally hurt. She hadn't asked him what was wrong, she'd just opened up her arms and kept him company until morning. Diego quietly crept out of her room before they were supposed to wake up but he came almost every night for about a month. Vanya just curled up around him and sometimes sang to him.

Five didn't show emotions often. If he was lonely he wouldn't tell his siblings. Vanya knew when he was upset though, she always made sure to distract him when he was in a bad mood. The night before he disappeared he spend almost the whole night listening to her play Vivaldi, Fives favorite artist.

Vanya was crushed when he left and her siblings knew it. They tried not to make a big deal but she could tell they were doing their best to help her as she'd helped them. She knew it because the first night he'd been gone, Luther had snuck into her room and held her as she pretended not to cry. The next night Diego showed up again, he taught her to throw knives when she didn't want to sleep, scared of dreaming of five. Allison was next, she hummed quietly until Vanya fell asleep in the warm arms of her sister. Klaus and Ben were next, making her feel safe as she layed between her two brothers, Klaus told jokes until she fell asleep. Their mother was the last one before things went back to normal, she sung Vanya to sleep and made Vanya feel safe and loved. Things slowly went back to normal but one thing wouldn't change, Vanya's room was everyone's safe place.

 

 

 


End file.
